Until you don't lose it all
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Muchas veces para darse cuenta de lo que sentimos tenemos que perder lo que más nos importa. Y eso le pasó a Wilson. Hilson.


**N.A.:** Bueno, creo que era hora de un cambio, no necesariamente cambiar el Hilson o el drama, sino el punto de vista. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

.

.

**Until you don't lose it all**

.

.

.

Wilson maldijo a la raza humana entera. Porque el ser humano tenía que ser así. ¿Cuál era la razón por la que nadie era capaz de valorar lo que tenía hasta que se lo perdía? De lo contrario, se hubiera dado cuenta de todo antes de que sea tarde, aún cuando quizás no hubiera hecho nada y todo hubiese quedado igual. Pero no lo sabía, y ahora jamás podría averiguarlo.

Mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, mojando su mano que sostenía su cabeza, y su cuerpo temblaba en dolorosos espasmos de tristeza, no podía evitar recordar cómo había sido todo.

.

.

El oncólogo llegó a su casa, depositó el maletín sobre la mesa y se quitó el abrigo. Distraído en sus pensamientos, tardó en notar el silencio que había en la casa. House aún no había llegado. Al principio lo extrañó, ya que el turno de su amigo había terminado hacia una hora, sin embargo, conociendo a House no se preocupó, seguramente se había quedado pensado algún caso o ideando un plan para no hacer horas de clínica y fastidiar a Cuddy.

Entonces, el teléfono sonó:

-Hola, ¿hablo con el Dr. Wilson?-dijo una voz de mujer.

-Sí, soy yo-contestó extrañado el hombre.

-Llamo para informarle que el Dr. House ha muerto. Ha sufrido un accidente de motocicleta mientras volvía…

La voz se fue perdiendo en el vacío, porque algo sin duda se encontraba mal. El mundo dejó de girar, el universo detuvo su existencia en el tiempo para Wilson. La información parecía no querer llegar a su cerebro. Había escuchado las palabras con perfecta claridad, sin embargo, era incapaz de comprenderlas. "El Dr. House ha muerto". Imposible.

No supo como pero de alguna manera llegó al hospital, podía recordar brevemente que Cuddy lo había recibido, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sus pies de algún modo caminaron hasta el sector de Emergencias dónde lo dejaron enfrente de una camilla. Allí con un poco de sangre que brotaba de su un raspón de su frente, el mentón con aquella barba sin afeitar de la tarde manchada con tierra, se encontraba House. Wilson se acercó despacio y tomó una de las manos de su amigo. Mientras lo sujetaba sintió la falta de calor, y mirando aquel rostro que ya nunca le hablaría, se quebró. Dobló su cuerpo por sobre el cadáver del otro, apoyando su frente sobre la mano que aún sujetaba la otra, y se echó a llorar.

Lloró amargamente, intentando disminuir su dolor, pero este no daba señales de remitir. Es que su mejor amigo se había muerto. Pudo imaginarse lo que House le diría si lo encontraba en aquella posición, seguramente se burlaría de sus lágrimas. Quiso contenerse, entonces, por el miedo de lo que este diría si lo viera, pero no pudo. Asentía que era el que había muerto, porque su corazón había dejado de latir, apretado por unas manos invisibles, que lo sofocaban y clavaban sus garras en la carne del músculo, haciéndolo sangrar. Porque su amigo no vendría a burlarse de su sensibilidad.

Y luego, se encontraba solo en su casa, llorando hasta agotar toda fuente de agua en su cuerpo. Se sentía solo. Porque de todas las relaciones que había tenido a lo largo de toda su vida, esta es la única que había conservado. Y ahora la había perdido por una de las vueltas de la vida. Le desgarraba pensar que ya nunca lo tendría para que lo engañara para que le lavara los platos, o para que les interrumpiera las charlas con los pacientes, para que se burlara de sus sentimientos o incluso para que le arruinara las citas. Ya no lo tendría para que le haga la vida imposible. Pero era algo que necesitaba por más de las muchas veces que se había quejado. Es que no se podía imaginar la vida sin House torturándolo.

Y entonces, quizás estar imaginándose una vida sin su mejor amigo, o por estar evocando continuamente sus recuerdos, que se dio cuenta. Y maldijo y se odio a sí mismo. Pero entonces, la verdad se había hecho presente frente a él, y no se iría. Estaba enamorado de House.

Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero él se había ido. Tironeo de sus cabellos queriéndose castigar por no haberlo notado antes. Es que se dio cuenta que el sentimiento había estado allí, siempre oculto, sólo que él jamás se había querido dar cuenta. Y tenía tanta lógica. El mismo se las había arreglado para terminar enamorándose de su amigo. Miles de relaciones fallidas, y una sola que permanecía. Durante tantos años, sólo había permitido entrar a House, había llegado a ser la única base real sobre la que su vida giraba entorno.

Wilson lloró porque ya era tarde. Porque ni siquiera tenía la posibilidad de imaginarse un futuro juntos, no podía tener esperanza alguna. Y aunque jamás se hubiera quizás atrevido a susurrar aquellas palabras que ahora quería gritar con desesperación. Un simple "Te amo". Las lágrimas brotaron con fuerza de sus ojos, mientras el pensamiento se apoderó con fuerzas de su mente. "Te amo" susurró en el aire, pero nadie había allí para escucharlo.

Ya ni siquiera tendría la posibilidad de apreciarlo en silencio. De seguir siendo al amigo, a pesar de que sus inclinaciones fueran otras. Con amargura se dio cuenta de que no encontraría a nadie como House. Porque tampoco nadie lo había aceptado como él. Nadie había depositado su confianza con tanta fuerza en él como el nefrólogo lo había hecho. Ni nadie lo haría.

El pensamiento de hacer algo para reunirse con House no pasó por su cabeza, al menos no con la energía necesaria. Porque aún cuando existiera la vida después de la muerte, nada le garantizaba que su amigo lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, después de todo, supuestamente, según todo lo que había aprendido, los suicidas van al infierno y no al paraíso. Además de que algo como el suicidio no se encontraba en su naturaleza, Wilson supo que tenía que esperar, y depositar sus esperanzas en que algún día se reuniría con él, y podría arrebatarle una vez más de sus labios aquellas sonrisas que sólo el podía sacarle. Y mientras les restaba seguir sus días solo, intentando sobrevivir cada noche, para despertarse al día siguiente a la mañana. Y así, hasta que su cuerpo se cansara o el destino decidiera terminar con su vida abruptamente.

Sin embargo, ya se sentía cansado y dudaba que podría llegar a hacerlo, pero sentía que debía. El reloj dio las ocho de la noche. A pesar de que no tenía hambre se preparó una comida, comió sin sentir el sabor a nada. Luego se desvistió y se puso su ropa para dormir. Se acostó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos intentando dormir, y así sobrellevar un día. Pero pronto, un lamparón húmedo comenzó a formarse sobre la almohada. El corazón seguía apretándolo, reclamándole el nunca haberse dado cuenta de nada, el haber cerrado los ojos. Quiso volver el tiempo atrás, poder pensar que aún quedaba tiempo, pero no podía. Finalmente, quedó dormido, vencido ya sea por el agotamiento, o el ardor de las lágrimas que se secan.

Si alguien lo hubiera visto dormir, habría notado el rostro de alguien que duerme en paz, probablemente teniendo buenos sueños. Si alguien que supiera de la situación lo hubiera observado habría dicho que estaba soñando con House, que se había reencontrado con su amigo y que todo estaba bien. Si alguien hubiera estado presente allí hubiera escuchado ese ruido que aparecía por momentos, y desaparecía por otros, pero que siempre parecían dirigirse al mismo punto. Un caminar disparejo, como el de alguien que cojea, y tal vez, lo que parecía ser el sonido de un bastón golpear contra el suelo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N.A.:** Parece que me cansé de matar a Wilson, así que para variar maté a House. Ojalá que les haya parecido razonable como hago que Wilson este enamorado de House. Y que les guste el final, sinceramente no sabía como seguirlo, y esto es lo que me fue saliendo. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
